1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light deflection device for interconnection by light wave between arbitrary spots, and other uses. Particularly, the present invention relates to a light deflection device suitable for optical information processing such as optical interconnection or optical wiring between elements in an integrated circuit, within or between apparatuses; optical switching for switch-over of transmitted optical data; and optical information processing such as optical neutral networks.
2. Related Background Art
Holograms, liquid crystal switch arrays, and the like have been studied as the light deflection device for optical interconnection for programmable circuit connection. However, in computer generated hologram, in which the diffraction direction is fixed, the hologram should be replaced according to change of a connection route, and it is applicable only to a limited transmission type or a limited processing. A hologram capable of varying the diffraction direction can be constituted by an optical writing type of spatial light modulator, but it requires interference exposure of a liquid crystal or an optical crystal, and complicates construction of the apparatus. Besides, two-directional liquid crystal switch array are applicable therefor, but it requires multiple or repeated switching, complicating the apparatus, and its switching speed is lower owing to the liquid crystal properties.
Differently from the above optical deflection mechanism employing light diffraction or refractivity change, techniques are disclosed which control the light deflection by tilting a mirror according to micromechanics. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4-230722 deflects the reflection direction of incident light by attracting electrostatically a thin metal plate; and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-333528, by turning a hemisphere having a mirror. Such techniques, which utilize light reflection, require an arrangement not to cause overlapping of the introduced light beam and the reflected light beam, resulting in a larger a size of the device construction.